Lazos de Sangre
by Myu18
Summary: Naruto daria todo por Sasuke incluso su vida. Sin saber Sasuke pudo confiar en Naruto. Basado en la historia de Crepusculo pero muy diferente. entren y descubranlo. Ah Soy nueva en esto no sean muy duros


**Llevaba más de una hora esperando en ese frío, triste y lúgubre parque, pero a pesar de encontrarse sólo y en un lugar horrendo, había tenido los mejores recuerdos de su vida ahí. Se sentó nuevamente en el banquillo hecho trizas apenas iluminado por un farol pequeñito. No lo defraudaría, debería haber tenido un contratiempo pero él vendría, estaba seguro. Aferraba con fuerza un frasquito en sus manos mirando la oscuridad del bosque, eso sería de gran ayuda para calmar los nervios.**

**Sin percatarse sus recuerdos volaron al primer día que lo conoció y sin más empezó a sonreír lleno de una pacifica felicidad.**

**DOS SEMANAS ANTES…**

**Estaba mirando la ventana de su salón de clases, tenía sus manos en el mentón totalmente desconcentrado, todos sus días eran iguales, se levantaba, tomaba desayuno solo y se iba a clases sentándose en el mismo lugar día tras día, hasta que miraba la ventana y su mente pensaba en lo aburrido de su vida y con la esperanza de que algún día en esa ciudad saliera el sol por él un momento.**

**A pesar de tener una vida tranquila y cómoda, Naruto Uzumaki era huérfano desde los quince años, su tía trató de llevárselo a Estados Unidos pero él se negó rotundamente a enterrar los recuerdos de sus padres, así era como se había quedado a vivir solo en la gran casa que había vivido su infancia. Desde pequeño que era un niño muy feliz pero la muerte accidental de sus padres lo fue alejando de sus amigos hasta aislarse completamente de la sociedad, y no es que lo reprochara pero no tenía ese ánimo que tenía desde pequeño, su vida acabó con las de sus padres.**

**- Naruto –le llamó en un susurró su ex-amiga (y no por que ella quisiera) Sakura desde el banco de atrás – Naruto… Pon atención. **

**- Señor Uzumaki, me puede repetir lo que dije o quiere mirar el paisaje del director desde inspectoría – le regañó su profesor haciendo que todos en el salón rieran, pero a él le importó lo más mínimo.**

**- Lo siento profesor – se disculpó incorporándose en su asiento.**

**- Está bien – le dijo – pero quiero que me responda o ya sabe el castigo.**

**No tenía idea de lo que había dicho su profesor, y no es que le interesara ir a inspectoría pero allá no había ventanas y tendría que ver las caras aburridas del director, su amada secretaría y los demás toda la hora. Pero de repente la puerta se abrió salvándole por un momento.**

**- Buenos días alumnos – le dijo el inspector general entrando a la sala.**

**Sabía que vendría para dar una información sin relevancia y bla, bla, bla. Así que se puso en la posición que el profesor lo había obligado dejar hace un momento. **

**- Hoy tendremos el honor… - alcanzó a escuchar… luego más palabras sin sentido… Grandes nubes casi negras en el horizonte - el señor Uchiha… - más palabras, muchas aves pasaron por la ventana y luego escuchó el sonido de la puerta.**

**- Uchiha…Sasuke – escuchó una voz desconocida que hablaba al curso. Otro inspector latero. Luego escuchó hablar al profesor. ¿Pero por que el sol no salía?**

**- A ver se sentará al lado del señor Uzumaki. – y eso activó todos sus sentidos mirando bruscamente al frente, un chico alto guapo de tez blanca, cabellos y ojos negros se sentaba a su lado, al verlo se sonrojó pero luego cambió su actitud a una más seria.**

**- Soy Naruto – le dijo el rubio.**

**- No me interesa – le dijo el nuevo mirando hacia delante, y alejándose de Naruto, movía su nariz como si algún olor le molestara, y preocupado y discreto trató de olerse, por si era él el causante. Nada solo el olor de su colonia, que su padre usaba y que a su madre tanto le gustaba.**

**- Y señor Uzumaki sabe la respuesta – "Rayos no lo había olvidado".**

**- ¿Cuál era la pregunta profesor? – preguntó Sasuke sacando la mano de su nariz y alejándose más del rubio. La voz del chico provocó varios suspiros dentro de la sala.**

**- ¿Como se llama el liquido amarillento de la sangre?**

**- Plasma profesor – respondió este.**

**- Muy bien, podría ayudar al señor Naruto, a poner atención – dijo haciendo sonrojar al recién nombrado, y que el nuevo lo mirara con odio.**

**- No señor, no creo que se pueda con él – dijo con rencor en sus palabras, sobre todo en la palabra "él" las chicas empezaron a reír ante el comentario incluso el profesor mostró una sonrisa, pero Naruto lo miro y vio la sinceridad en sus palabras. Lo odiaba con todo su ser y ni siquiera sabía el por que. **

**La clase continuó sin más preguntas y sin más miradas de odio y no por que Sasuke no la hiciera pero el solo sentir esa aura hacia que Naruto mirara la ventana del salón más concentrado que antes, fue la primera vez que ni siquiera vio las aves volar, ni pidió que el sol saliera, como lo hacía todos los días desde hace dos años atrás.**

**Salió al receso y se sentó en un árbol cercano a leer, pese a que Sakura y los demás todavía le rogaban que se uniera al grupo. Sin darse cuenta la hora de descanso había terminado volviendo a las clases.**

**- Oh no, me toca sentarme con ese chico de nuevo – se dijo caminado lentamente.**

**Entró de los últimos no quería estar esperando al profesor junto a su mirada llena de odio directamente hacia él. Pero al entrar se llevó la gran sorpresa al ver que el asiento estaba vacío. **

**- Tendrá que llegar – pensó al momento de sentarse, poniéndose a mirar nuevamente por la ventana. Pero el profesor Iruka había llegado y había comenzado la clase. Y el muy bastardo no había aparecido. Naruto siguió mirando el paisaje en la ventana ¿por que él tenía que preocuparse? Pero ¿si él era el causante de su ausencia?**

**- Naruto – le dijo Iruka, de nuevo era el centro de Atención, bueno este por lo menos era más compasivo, era el profesor más cercano que tenía, él era el único que lo entendía, ya que sus situaciones eran muy parecidas. – Ya que está tan interesante la vista de afuera.**

"**Justo ahora Naruto Uzumaki era el centro de atención de todos los profesores, justo ahora todos se preocupaban que no ponía atención"**

**- ¿Cómo se llama la flor del cerezo? – le preguntó el castaño.**

**- Eh… - la verdad no tenía idea – Loto.**

**- Naruto baka… -escuchó a Sakura detrás de él.**

**- ¿Por qué? – se dio vuelta a mirarla, al instante que el curso reía.**

**- Mi nombre… - dijo Sakura en voz alta.**

**- ¿Tu nombre? **

**- Si Naruto – le dijo Iruka – Sakura, es el nombre de la flor. – Era verdad cuando eran pequeños había escuchado la explicación de su nombre. Realmente era un idiota. Sin más se pegó en la frente.**

**- Entonces Naruto, si no pones atención debe ser por que sabes la materia, pero al parecer no tienes idea de lo que he hablado, así que te vas a inspectoría. **

**- Pero Iruka – sen… **

**- Nada Naruto, te vas ahora mismo.**

"**Y era el más compasivo" ¿Y donde estaba el teme para ayudarlo? **

**Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió ante un curso que estaba apuntó de estallar a carcajadas.**

**Caminó lentamente, realmente hoy no era su día, primero lo humillaban en la sala, luego llegaba ese chico que lo miraba con odio haciendo que se sintiera mal y ahora Iruka lo sacaba de la sala humillándolo de nuevo, quería llegar a su casa cuanto antes"**

**Entró al despacho despreocupado, ya conocía a la secretaría del director, una chica llamada Kurenai, que todos decían que andaba con el director Sarutobi Asuma.**

**- Hola Kurenai, Iruka – sensei, no tiene un buen día me mandó a Ins… - pero se quedó estático al ver quien se encontraba dentro, frente al escritorio de Kurenai, este de nuevo le devolvía la mirada llena de odio, pero ahora Naruto no se dejó intimidar si no que también le devolvió esa mirada.**

**- Sasuke… - susurró sólo para él.**

**- Oh Naruto, que raro desde hacía dos años que no te veía fuera de una clase por un castigo siéntate ahí, luego te diré lo que harás. – Naruto quitando la mirada al azabache que si pudieran habrían echado rayos a través de esta se sentó detrás de él. Mirándolo, se encontraba totalmente tenso.**

**- Oh Sasuke, disculpa volvamos a lo que hablamos. – Le dijo la chica – Lo siento pero no puedo cambiarte de curso. Todo está copado por eso te mandamos a esa sala.**

"**¿Qué? ¿Sasuke pidiendo intercambió de curso y solo por él? Esto se estaba pasando. **

**- Bueno ya no importa – le respondió Sasuke caminando hacía la salida, Naruto se levantó lo único que quería era encararlo, Pedirle explicaciones por su comportamiento ¿Qué le había hecho él para comportarse así?**

**-¡¡ Sasu…!! – intentó detenerlo pero Kurenai le gritó.**

**- ¿Adonde crees que vas chico? Tú tienes un castigo así que regresa tu trasero a ese asiento. **

"**Bueno si quiero cuidar mi integridad física mejor lo veré en el almuerzo" **

**Pero en el almuerzo no apareció, y él tan estúpido, esperando a que apareciera por la puerta de la cafetera que Akamaru, un perro escondido por Kiba, le comió su pedazo de carne.,**

**- ¡¡KIBA!! – gritó Naruto, estaba hambriento y lo último que faltaba era que se quedara hambriento.**

**- Lo siento Naruto – le dijo Kiba entre apenado y esperanzado por ver esa reacción en Naruto.**

**- No importa – y así muerto de hambre se fue a su última clase de la tarde, sabía que el nuevo no aparecería.**

**Y no se equivocó Sasuke no apareció, pero Naruto puso atención a su clase ya que había pasado muchas cosas en el día para otro castigo más ¿De cuando que ponía atención? Ni siquiera se acordaba de ese momento.**

**Salió del salón luego de haber tocado la campana, Sakura se ofreció en acompañarlo hasta la esquina y Naruto aceptó.**

**-¿De ver…verdad? - preguntó está atónita. Al igual que sus amigos que lo miraban como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.**

**- Si… - respondió este, la única razón de ir con ella era por si en la calle lo atropellaban, no quería morir en medio de la calle, desangrado.**

**Sakura no dejó de hablar en todo el camino que debía ir con el rubio, este ni siquiera puso atención. Escuchó algo de Sasuke bla, bla Te aislaste bla, bla y algo que provocó sentimientos en su corazón era que lo extrañaban mucho.**

**- Lo siento Sakura – se disculpó justo cuando llegaban a un lúgubre parque donde debían separarse.- Por separarme de ustedes – continuó mirando el suelo, ella lo tomó del mentón y le levantó la mirada.**

**- Naruto, nosotros entendemos por lo que estas pasando, no te preocupes, te estamos esperando todo lo que quieras pero debes pensar que tu padres no quieren que te hundas en tu dolor – le dijo con una sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar – ellos solo quieren que uno sea feliz…uf…Bueno me tengo que ir. **

"**Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejó, dejándome atónito. Puede ser, tengo que empezar a cambiar"**

"**Llegue a mi casa y Kyubi mi zorrito de mascota me recibió con un gran gruñido de hambre"**

**- Hola Kyubi – le dije tomándolo hacia mi – no sabes el día que tuve, bueno mañana hablaré con un chico nuevo que me odia ¿No crees? Te doy comida y me voy a acostar.**

**Al rato siendo cerca las seis de la tarde Naruto estaba en la cama. **

"**Uf, que mañana sea diferente, ojala lo vea, tengo que aclararles varias cosas a ese chico, oh ¡¡Como lo odio!! Y de apoco se quedó dormido pensando en cuando llegara al salón.**

**Pero al otro día llegó al salón saludó a Sakura (todos lo quedaron mirando) y se sentó a esperar a que llegara Sasuke, pero no apareció ni en esa clase ni en la siguiente, hasta que terminó el día. Al otro día tampoco apareció y así fueron pasando los días hasta completarse una semana sin verlo.**

"**Tiene que haberse cambiado de escuela ¿Pero yo fui el causante?" **

**El fin de semana no se sacaba la culpa de haber sido el causante del cambió de ese chico, ¿Pero por que le interesaba tanto que Sasuke no estuviera? Bueno hizo sus tareas, sacó a pasear a Kyubi al parque encontrándose con Sakura que lo invitó a un helado e hizo el aseo de esa gran casona donde vivía. Todo pasó hasta que llegó el día lunes. **

**Iba despreocupado, vería a Sakura y trataría de conversar con ella hasta que Iruka empezara la clase, nada debería ocurrir. Nada hasta que abrió la puerta y vio una cabellera oscura al lado de su puesto, Se quedó paralizado al ver quien había aparecido.**

**- Sasuke… - dijo en un susurro. A paso lento fue hasta su lado y se sentó no sin antes mirarlo de reojo, pero este parecía no importarle que Naruto estuviera a su lado.**

**- ¿Qué me miras dobe? **

**- Hasta que te dignaste a venir ¿Y yo pensaba que yo era el causante? – le respondió mirándolo. Este dio vuelta su cara para mirarlo también.**

**- Me rendí Dobe, sólo es que no puedo aislarme – le dijo y la clase comenzó sin ningún comentario más de las partes hasta que la clase terminó.**

**Iba sólo caminando por el parque tan oscuro y abandonado, lleno de libros en su mano. Iba a paso rápido estaba cansado hambriento. Sólo quería llegar a su casa.**

**- Maldita sea, Anko siempre da mucho trabajo, como si me encantara quedarme en la biblioteca hasta estas horas. – se decía sin percatarse de que tres hombres lo venían siguiendo hasta alcanzarlo. Uno lo tomó de los hombros dándolo vuelta bruscamente. **

**- ¿Adonde vas muchacho? ¿A casa? ¿Te podemos acompañar? - Le dijo uno acercándose, Naruto se alejó lo más que pudo.**

**- Espera muchacho – le dijo el otro que lo tomó de los cabellos y lo tiró hacia atrás. – No te iras hasta que nos pases tu billetera y podamos hacer algo contigo – esto se lo dijo muy cerca de su oído dándole escalofríos al rubio. **

**- Suéltame maldito – le gritó pegándole una patada en el medio, este lo soltó gritando de dolor, Naruto salió corriendo viendo como los tres salían detrás de él. Pero al llevar los libros delante de él no le permitieron ver una piedra delante de él y calló al suelo, siendo alcanzado por los delincuentes. El mismo al que le había pegado lo tomó nuevamente por los cabellos levantándolo bruscamente del suelo - ¿crees que no me dolió? Ahora verás – y le pegó en la cara haciéndole sangrar el labio. **

**- Suéltalo – le dijo alguien detrás de ellos, Naruto no lo pudo distinguir por la oscuridad. Pero la voz se le hizo conocida.**

**- Guau, otro chico en bandeja – dijo uno que no estaba agarrando a Naruto, acercándose al desconocido, pero luego nadie se dio cuenta y este cayó inconciente en el suelo. Luego el desconocido lo tomó con una saló mano y se lo tiró al amigo con gran fuerza haciendo que este cayera por el impacto. **

**- Les dije que lo soltarán o quieren quedar como su amigo…**

"**Esa voz, No será Sasuke" **

**Los ladrones tomaron a su amigo aterrados al ver como el desconocido los amenazaba y arrancaron gritando.**

**- ¡¡Es un monstruo, es un monstruo!! **

**Sasuke, ni siquiera vio a Naruto se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.**

**- Sasuke – le dijo Naruto levantándose y corriendo hacia él. Sasuke se quedó estático en un farol y el rubio pudo alcanzarlo y encarándolo.**

**- Por que me evitas y ahora me ayudas – le dijo mirándolo.**

**- Deberías dar las gracias – "luego se tapó la boca estaba a punto de vomitar, me miró la boca ensangrentada y se dio la vuelta bruscamente" – Me tengo que ir- dijo antes de salir corriendo "Yo me quede mirándolo"**

"**Juro haberle visto un destello rojo en sus ojos" **

"**Debería haber sido por el hambre y el cansancio"**

**Así tomó sus libros y se fue a casa.**

"**¿Por qué ellos gritaban que era un monstruo, por derribar a su amigo? ¿Y ese destello? ¿Y esas nauseas por ver mi boca? Algo raro pasa y tengo que averiguarlo"**

**Pensaba mirando nuevamente la ventana, no había podido dormir bien y para no estar en casa había ido temprano a la escuela. Al rato sintió una presencia a su lado. Era Sasuke**

**- Gracias teme – le dijo Naruto sin siquiera quitar la mirada. Sintió la mirada de Sasuke en su nuca. – ¿Y ahora que miras? **

**- Nada – dijo la clase había comenzado. De nuevo se alejaba, lo miró de reojo, el azabache estaba tenso.**

"**Tengo una idea" **

**Pidió permiso para ir al baño al profesor pero en vez de ir al dichoso lugar pasó donde Kurenai.**

**- Kurenai ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

**- Naruto ¿Qué haces fuera de clases? Vuelve ahora mismo.**

**- Pero si el profesor me pidió que viniera – mintió mostrándole una cara de tristeza.**

**-Oh lo siento, ¿Castigo?**

**- No, no – respondió "Acaso era lo único a que iban los estudiantes a ahí" **

**-¿Entonces? **

**- Bueno Sasuke Uchiha un compañero no ha venido a clases… y el profesor quiere que le lleve la tarea pero no tengo idea donde vive – siguió mintiendo.**

**- Ah está bien, espera – buscó en el computador, escribió los datos en un papel y se lo pasó a Naruto – ahí está Naruto, mándale mis saludos a ese chico… Ahora vuelve a clases.**

**- Si. – Su plan había funcionado.**

**En la tarde fue a su casa a darle comida a Kyubi y después de un baño se fue directo a la casa de Sasuke, tenía mucha curiosidad en saber de su vida.**

**Sé dio cuenta que la dirección era detrás del bosque donde se encontraba el parque abandonado, con un poco de temor anduvo por el sendero, hasta quedarse detenido mirando una gran mansión.**

**- No puede ser que este teme viva aquí – se dijo mirando de arriba abajo esa gran casa, pero ahí detenido nada podría averiguar y con temor tocó un timbre. **

**Un chico muy parecido a Sasuke abrió la puerta, con la excepción que este llevaba lentes. Naruto al principio lo confundió **

**-¿Sasuke? **

**- No, yo no soy Sasuke – luego olió el aire – Ah tu eres Naruto, es verdad lo que decía mi hermano.**

**- ¿Decía mi hermano? – "Acaso conversan de mí" **

**- Si mi hermano Sasuke, bueno conmigo no ha hablado pero si con mi hermano mayor Itachi… Yo me entero de todo – le sonrió acercándose a su cuello.**

**- Eh… si ¿está Sasuke? – preguntó Un nervioso Naruto.**

**- No pero llegará luego ¿Quieres esperarlo? **

**- Eh… está bien pero sólo será un momento. – dijo entrando con temor.**

**La casa era aun más bella por dentro, había grandes cuadros que deberían costar millones y muebles muy antiguos. **

**El chico lo llevó a un sillón y él se sentó muy apegado a él.**

**- Ah a propósito no me he presentado – le dijo Sai estirando su mano.**

**- Bueno ya sabes que soy Naruto – le dijo tomando su mano, pero el chico la llevó cerca de su boca y la olió. **

**- Mmm. Tienes un dulce olor – le dijo cerrando los ojos.**

"**¿Pe…pero que hace este pervertido? ¿Me habré echado mucha colonia? ¿Qué tienen estos en contra de ella?"**

**- No le entiendo – dijo Naruto alejándose pero Sai acortaba cada vez más la distancia, sonriendo.**

"**Sus ojos, están llenos de ¿Deseo?"**

**Pero ese instante fue cortado por el ruido de la puerta y luego la voz de Sasuke que gritaba.**

**- Sai bastardo – decía corriendo hacía donde se encontraban los dos – Tengo comida, pero yo…**

**Cuando llegó al salón se quedó estático al ver quien se encontraba sentado al lado de su hermano, pero ninguno se llevó peor sorpresa al ver como se encontraba Sasuke que Naruto. Llevaba un ciervo en sus brazos, estaba muerto pero lo que más impacto a Naruto fue la boca de Sasuke que estaba toda manchada de Sangre del ciervo y sus manos también se encontraban manchadas.**

"**¿Acaso lo había matado con sus propias manos y boca? ¿Y se lo comerían?"**

**- Na…Naruto – susurró Sasuke **

**Continuara…**


End file.
